


Confession

by fyjerik, izukillme



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyjerik/pseuds/fyjerik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/izukillme/pseuds/izukillme
Summary: After a humiliating loss, Erik receives something very unexpected from the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain.
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Jellal Fernandes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Written for anon by Mod Ceru.

“Hey.”

Erik whirls in shock, nearly dropping his broom at the sudden call. His eyes meet with an extremely familiar face, and he can’t help but choke on his own spit for a second. Blue hair, red tattoo, brown eyes, blue Captain’s cloak that matches his hair…

What the _hell_ is _Jellal Fernandes,_ Quidditch star, wonder boy and prince of Hogwarts, talking to _him_ for?!

Erik’s lips press together tightly, and he snaps, “What do you want? Come to revel in our loss?” It sounds harsher than he had intended, and Jellal flinches.

“I – no, nothing like that,” he says quietly, hanging his head. “I just wanted to say, y – you were brilliant out there. I loved that last save you pulled off; it was simply amazing.”

“Yes, well, didn’t quite stop Hufflepuff from catching the Snitch, now did it?” Erik says sarcastically, finally shoving his broom into his locker proper and unfastening his thick green Keeper’s cloak from around his shoulders.

“I’m not here to make you feel worse about it,” Jellal says again, and this time he meets Erik’s eyes with an earnest brown gaze that has him transfixed by the sheer _beauty_ of them – wait, what?!

Before Erik can ponder on this crazy feeling, Jellal continues, a blush painting his cheeks pink, “I – well, you see, I’ve always, uh, admired you. And your skills. And your… uh, body. Face, in particular.”

Erik stares for a moment before bursting out into howls of laughter.

“My what?!” he wheezes. “My bloody _body_?! You, Jellal Fernandes, school golden boy, are jealous of my ‘dashing good looks’?” The air quotes can practically be seen even without Erik waggling his fingers. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“I’m not jealous!” Jellal cries, turning so red that his tattoo is nearly invisible. “I – look, it’s not like I – I _want_ you or anything,”

What the – is this guy mentally all right?

Jellal soldiers on despite Erik’s incredulous look. “Well, I mean, that’s actually what I came to tell you.”

“What?” Erik manages, still reeling from the nonsense this idiot is spouting.

Jellal’s brows draw together in frustration – and _fuck does he look cute like that_ –

What. The. Fuck.

Erik shakes his head, completely bamboozled by himself, as he dimly hears Jellal shout out, “I have the hots for you, okay?!”

“Okay,” he says absentmindedly, barely registering what Jellal has said.

Then –

“Wait, _what the fuck?!_ ”

Jellal looks embarrassed, hanging his head and looking at his shoes. “I like you and I want to date you. You’re hot, cute, smart and funny,” he says in a rush.

Erik stares at him for the second time in five minutes.

“What the fuck,” he says again.

Jellal raises his head to meet Erik’s eyes, and there’s a tired look in those chocolaty irises now. “You swear a lot. I find this weirdly attractive. I find you weirdly attractive.” He suddenly sounds blunt and candid, none of the shyness that had accompanied his confession not five minutes ago to be seen.

Erik thinks this is a good time to repeat himself.

“What. The. Fuck.”

“…okay, I know I said I like the swearing, but that’s all you’ve been saying for five minutes,” Jellal points out sheepishly.

Erik shakes his head, looking at Jellal in complete confusion.

“You.” he starts flatly. “ _You_ like _me_. Me, the idiot, the dunce who’s only good at Care of Magical Creatures, the weird Parselmouth who’s always talking to some snake or the other?”

Jellal nods. “Is there a problem with that?”

Erik shakes his head again, laughing in a self-deprecating manner as he runs a hand through his hair. “I – no, this is just so crazy. The Golden Boy of the school likes _me_? I – I need time, you bloody wanker. Hell, I don’t even know if I’m into boys, let alone y - you!” A total lie: he’s as gay as gay gets (well, technically he’s pan, but semantics).

“It’s okay. Take your time,” Jellal says, smiling softly. “I like boys who make decisions after careful thought.”

Erik can’t help a snort. “Well then, you chose the wrong boy to like. Idiot.”

Jellal shakes his head with a laugh, fluffy blue bangs bouncing softly. “I’ll see you around, Erik. Whenever you’re ready.”

Erik doesn’t reply, head a flurry of conflict as he watches Jellal leave the Slytherin locker room.

* * *

He watches Jellal that month. Makes sure to trace his every move; it’s not hard with Cubellios and Bellerios, his two favourite snakes who Erik is sure are the stealthiest things on the planet.

And it’s not hard to notice Jellal, either. Erik is… well, he’s frankly surprised he _didn’t_ notice him before. Because Jellal is _exactly_ his type.

Jellal is cute and smart, and Bellerios often reports things Jellal has said that make Erik laugh his head off despite not having been there. He’s mostly quiet in class, though his vibrant excitement in Charms often puts off others who want to answer for once. The little kindnesses he shows to absolutely everyone aren’t missed either – dropping a kind word to Lucy from Hufflepuff about her father’s recent passing; sharing a quick laugh with Gryffindor’s Lisanna, a case of social anxiety; subtly making sure Slytherin’s resident anorexic Gray eats at least the vital nutrients. Falling for him is easy, so wonderfully easy that Erik doesn’t realise it until he’s way too deep in to be pulled out, until one day he wakes up with Jellal’s name on his lips and realises – _well, shit_.

This boy – this wonderful, perfect, smart, beautiful idiot – likes him. And Erik likes him back.

Well, there’s only one thing to do now.

So after the Slytherin-Ravenclaw joint practice on Thursday, Erik marches straight up to Jellal and plants a huge kiss right on his mouth before declaring, “Is that a good enough answer for you?”

The blush on Jellal’s face as he nods shyly and announces that they’re dating is Erik’s new favourite colour.


End file.
